Angel: That Vision Thing
"The Vision Thing" is the second episode of season three of the supernatural drama series Angel and the forty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Bill L. Norton and written by Jeffrey Bell. It first aired on the WB Network on October 1st, 2001. In this episode, Gavin Park tries to use legal muscle to oust Angel Investigations from the Hyperion Hotel. Meanwhile, Lilah Morgan hires a psychic who manipulates Cordelia's visions, bringing on physical manifestations as well as insight into the future. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * * Production code number: 3ADH03. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This is the second episode of Angel directed by Bill L. Norton. He previously directed "Happy Anniversary". His next episode is "Provider". * This is the first episode of Angel written by Jeffrey Bell. His next episode is "Billy". * Actor Frank Salsedo is credited as Frank "Sotonoma" Salsedo in this episode. * This episode marks the 100th appearance of Angel and Cordelia Chase, combining their appearances from both Angel and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Viewers may recognize actor Kal Penn as the young man in the fez. Kal is best known for playing the role of Kumar in the Harold & Kumar comedy film series. He also played a character named Kevin on episodes of the CBS comedy series How I Met Your Mother. * Darla appeared last in "Heartthrob". She appears next in "Offspring". * This is the first appearance of the demon Skip. He appears next in "Birthday". * This is the second appearance of Gavin Park. He appeared last in "Over the Rainbow". He appears next in "Carpe Noctem". Quotes * Winifred Burkle: I know you're probably disappointed that you couldn't go fight that thing with Angel. * Charles Gunn: Right, because why would I want to walk with a cute young woman on a beautiful night, when I could be out hacking and slaying an ugly boil-covered demon monster, and getting myself killed? * Winifred Burkle: I can't apologize enough. .... * Angel: Maybe he can make the noise stop. * Cordelia Chase: Yeah. * Angel: Isn't that what you want? * Cordelia Chase: Yes! No. Well, no. Sure I hate looking and feeling like this, but if I lose the visions, I wouldn't be able to help you anymore. You wouldn't need me. * Angel: That's not why I need you. You're important, and the visions are just after market extras like Hurst shift or Krager wheels. * Cordelia Chase: Did you just compare me to a car? * Angel: It was a very nice car. .... * Gavin Park: This is a list of fifty-seven city code violations for your hotel, including earthquake proofing, asbestos and termites. Be advised I filed a copy of this with the city planning office. * Angel: Gee, fifty-seven - is that a lot? See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2001 television episodes